Cambio de actitud ¿Que esta pasando?
by shio kazami
Summary: haruka encuentra que natsuki ha estado actuando rara he intenta descubrir la razón, lo que él no sabe es que esta así por un PEQUEÑO incidente que tuvo con cierto integrante de NORA


Ohayo soy Rocío, pero mis amigos me dicen Shio o Shiori. Hace mucho que había querido escribir un fanfic de Cuticle Detective Inaba, pero no me animaba o simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero bueno aquí les dejo un fanfic de mi pareja favorita: Yataro y Natsuki por cierto por favor no sean duros conmigo ya que este es uno de los pocos fanfics que he escrito hasta ahora

Avisos: el comienzo va a ser narrado por Haruka, si en algún momento llega a cambiar lo indicare.

…

Desde hace días que encuentro a Natsuki extraña, lo normal es que amaneciera con una sonrisa y estuviera alegre, pero al momento que veía a Yata se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba…y no es que no lo hiciera antes, pero ahora el sonrojo no era leve, era mucho más visible y eso me extraña ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿Yataro tendrá algo que ver con esto?...ahora que lo pienso Natsuki siempre actúa diferente cuando se trata de Yataro como en esa ocasión cuando…

_Flash back _

_Cuando fuimos a las aguas termales y Gabriela y Noah le preguntaron a Natsuki quien le gustaba más de NORA si Yataro o yo a lo cual ella había respondido_

_-ambos son mis queridos amigos, nunca he pensado en ellos de ese modo_

_Al momento de que Gabriela nos dio a conocer su imagen de caballero logramos oír como Natsuki le respondía_

_-¡¿qué diablos es esa imagen de caballero?! No es más que un caballero estándar que lleva las cosas pesadas, me presta su abrigo cuando hace frio, y siempre camina sobre el lado exterior de la acera… Yataro es un amigo de la infancia. Él siempre ha tenido buen cuidado de mí, y él es algo así como mi hermano mayor._

_Tal vez no la estábamos viendo en ese preciso instante, pero estoy casi seguro de que se había sonrojado ya que al momento de decir eso pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba._

_Fin Flash back_

Eso ha pasado varias veces, que Natsuki se sonroja al hablar de Yataro ¿estará enamorada de él? Y si es así ¿debo hacer algo, ayudarlos tal vez?...ah, no sirvo para esto, demo, creo que lo primero es averiguar si mis sospechas son correctas y Natsuki siente algo más que amistad por Yataro.

_Llamada telefónica_

_-halo_

_-hola nii-ni_

_-Haruka! , que sucede no es normal que me llames_

_-bueno es que necesito un consejo y no se a quien más recurrir_

_-como que a nadie más, que hay de Yataro y Natsuki_

_-es que ellos están involucrados, así que no puedo contar con ellos_

_-ok, pero dime que pasa_

_-sucede que Natsuki últimamente ha actuado un poco extraña y yo sospecho que Yataro tiene algo que ver_

_-a que te refieres con que tiene algo que ver_

_-creo que Natsuki está enamorada de Yata_

_-…_

_-nii-_

_-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!_

_-porque te sorprende tanto, si lo piensas bien hasta resulta lógico, la actitud que tomaba cada vez que algo se relacionaba con Yata_

_-tal vez tengas razón y si está enamorada, pero no me has dicho para que necesitas mi ayuda_

_- ah, claro…sucede que a pesar de la situación debo estar seguro que a Natsuki le gusta Yata y así poder ayudarla, pues si llegase a estar equivocado no solo complicaría más las cosas, sino que también significaría que la razón por la cual Natsuki ha estado actuando tan rara es otra_

_-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a investigar…Haruka, de casualidad Yataro sigue siendo el asistente de Noah_

_-sí, porque _

_-porque si es así puedo pedirle a Yuuta-kun que le pregunte a Noah si Yataro ha estado distraído o más callado de lo normal, ya que son amigos_

_-podría funcionar, buena suerte nii-ni, yo seguiré tratando de averiguar algo_

_-hum, adiós Haruka_

_Fin de Llamada telefónica_

Bueno, ya tengo un aliado más, con suerte mi oni-chan conseguirá la información acerca del comportamiento de Yata y podremos saber si él también ha estado actuando extraño

_Al día siguiente_

Recién acabo de despertar y ya estoy cansado, siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento…por el olor he de suponer que Natsuki está haciendo el desayuno, además la oigo tararear una melodía

-Haruka-san el desayuno está listo…Y-Yata, ven, ya está servido-al momento de nombrar a Yata, su voz se puso temblorosa

Luego de que llegara Yataro empezamos a comer, el desayuno fue tranquilo y en silencio…lo cual era algo extraño, se podía notar un aire de incomodidad en el ambiente. Al terminar de desayunar, Natsuki se levantó y recogió los platos de todos, pero al hacerlo tropezó y hubiera caído de no ser porque Yata la alcanzo a coger a ella y a los platos, al momento de que eso sucediera Natsuki se sonrojo fuertemente y apenas se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y que yo los estaba observando se separó rápidamente de Yataro, se disculpó por lo de los platos y desapareció de la habitación, dirigí mi vista hacia Yataro quien no parecía afectado por lo sucedido pues simplemente se dirigió a llevar los platos al fregadero…al rato después lo pude observar salir y entrar a su habitación, para algunas personas si hubieran visto eso creerían que ha Yata no le afecto lo sucedido, pero yo sentí claramente como él se ponía cada vez más nervioso…al parecer Yata si tiene que ver en el cambio de Natsuki.

Después de eso la tarde paso tranquila, ya que no se volvió a repetir ninguna situación como la anterior, en eso mi teléfono comienza a sonar, lo observo y veo que es mi onii-chan quien me está llamando

_Llamada telefónica_

_-hola nii-ni_

_-hola Haruka, te llamo por lo que hablamos ayer_

_-ayer?_

_-sí, resulta que Yuuta hablo con Noah y ella le conto que ella también había notado a Yataro un poco extraño, puesto que estaba más callado de lo normal_

_-te dijo más o menos desde cuando que estaba así _

_-pues según lo que se Noah no estaba muy segura de desde cuándo, pero ella lo noto hace como unos tres días atrás_

_-hace tres días…coincide con el cambio de actitud de Natsuki, nii-ni, de casualidad sabes como es que Noah se dio cuenta que Yataro estaba actuando raro _

_-ah?, ¿que como se dio cuenta dices? Pues por lo que sé es que últimamente cuando le pedía que hiciera algo tenía que repetírselo, ya que al parecer últimamente ha estado un poco distraído_

_-distraído, eso sí que no es normal en el…bueno de todas formas gracias nii-ni, me fuiste de mucha ayuda _

_-de nada Haruka, nos vemos y trata de llamar más seguido_

_-ok_

_Fin de Llamada telefónica _

Entonces Yataro si tiene algo que ver,… al parecer el misterio se va aclarando poco a poco. Unos minutos después veo salir a Natsuki y dirigirse al baño…pero antes de llegar…

-Naaaaaaaaaa-chaan – Soumei-san apareció de la nada en el cuerpo de Yataro y abrazo por la espalda a Natsuki

-ahhhhh, Soumei-san suélteme y por favor salga del cuerpo de Yata – Natsuki estaba muy roja y luchaba por soltarse del abrazo

-vamos Nacchan, no seas tan tímida que yo también te quie-…aahhhhhhhhhh – Soumei-san en este momento estaba revolcándose en el suelo, porque lo rocíe con olor a ajo, en ese momento Natsuki aprovecho a huir y esconderse en el baño

-hey! Haruka! Porque hiciste eso

-para que dejaras de molestar a Natsuki, ya tengo suficientes cosas en que pensar para que además tu estés molestando

-tsk, no me digas que tú también Haruka, últimamente todos han actuado muy extraño

-todos?

-sí, Yataro y Natsuki, no sé, pero siento como si estuvieran un poco más distanciados

-tú también lo notaste? – Al recibir una afirmación de su parte le pregunte –cuando notaste que estaban actuando un poco extraño

-como desde hace tres días, tal vez – ¿tres días?...un minuto puede que

-Soumei-san, no recuerdas que haya pasado algo raro, o fuera de lo común hace tres días

-no, ya que fue lo mismo de siempre, trate de invitar a salir a Nacchan y luego me rechazo antes de tiempo, pero si recuerdo cuando note el cambio de actitud de Yataro

_Flash back_

_Fue en la tarde, yo estaba junto a Yata en su habitación, al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidí ponerme a revisar unos documentos y le pedí a Yata que fuera por ellos a tu habitación por algunas razones como que me daba flojera, con el cuerpo de un cordero se me haría imposible cargarlos y era seguro que si Nacchan me veía me diría que saliera del cuerpo de Yata, así preferí quedarme en ese peluche en forma de cordero mientras que le gritaba a Yataro que se diera prisa, que me moría de aburrimiento a lo cual el respondió saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, sinceramente no me sorprendería que hubiera chocado con algo. Al rato después regreso, lo encontré un poco nervioso y además estaba sonrojado, le pregunte que le pasaba y no me respondió, así que no le di mucha importancia_

_Fin Flash back_

-¿cómo a qué hora ocurrió eso?

-fue cuando tú estabas en la ducha, Haruka

-mmm…gracias por la información…ah, y por favor Soumei-san deja de acosar a Natsuki, es molesto –sin más que decir, salí de la habitación, lo último que logre escuchar fue algo parecido a:"_Y TU QUE SABES"_. Como sea, tal parece que cada vez hay más piezas en el rompecabezas, a este ritmo no tardare mucho en descubrir que paso, ahora lo único que necesito es tratar de unir algunos cabos sueltos para darle coherencia a la historia, pero, no lo voy a hacer solo, la ayuda que necesito se encuentra justo en el lugar al que me dirijo, ese lugar es:

_La agencia de detective Inaba_

_Continuara…_

Hola si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco mucho, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y me gustaría saber que les parecía así que les pido que por favor me dejen rewies, comentarios, consejos, lo que sea, estaría feliz con un simple _me gusta_, bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo de: _cambio de actitud… ¿qué está pasando?_ Espero que me acompañen también en los siguientes capítulos, subiré el segundo capítulo en cuanto lo termine

Nos vemos


End file.
